legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kera Young
"Do you really wanna mess with a Heylin witch?" - Kera Young Kera Young is the daughter of Chase and Ikari Young and the current Princess of Cortania. A naive and cheerful child, she harbours vasts powers and is the first Heylin witch to be born in nearly two millennia. Despite the inherent dark nature of her powers, Kera intends to use them for the forces of good, rather than the forces of evil as her father once did. Life During the Cosmic War Kera was born to Ikari and Chase eight years before the start of the Cosmic War. She was a somewhat sheltered child, due to her parents and grandmother trying to protect her from the growing dissent within their universe. Consequently, almost nothing is known about Kera's life. What is known is that she was sent to the Fienox castle after Cortania was invaded, with Vasuki being assigned as her protector. They both witnessed Chase and Ikari's death's at the hands of the Eclipses, causing a mentally traumatized Kera to flee. Vasuki gave chase, but Chaos gave the order to destroy the Cortanian palace. After the dust settled, Vasuki saw Kera's 'body,' crushed under the debris. In actuality, Kera used her magic to wipe out almost all records of her existence, faked her death and settled in a far-flung corner of the universe, waiting out the War. However, after the war ended, she was unable to move on from the deaths of her loved ones or the horrors she had seen. Unable to let herself get close to anyone again, Kera died brokenhearted, when she was just seventeen. New life Kera was reborn shortly after Chase and Ikari became the rulers of Cortania. One major difference between this Kera and her Cosmic War counterpart was that she was born with a number of new abilities including control over the elements of water and air and being the first Heylin witch to be born in 1500 years. Thing caused Chase immense guilt as he felt that Kera had been cursed by his stupidity. (Remember, Chase was manipulated into joining the Heylin.) She also had no memories of her past life, like her father. A sweet baby, she managed to charm her way into nearly everyone's heart, even turned the feared Dia Fienox into a helpless puddle of goo. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Like her mother before her, Kera joins a team of her own. She joins forces with some of her mother's old teammates and others in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny to help stop Discord , the Dystopia League and Sigma from wreaking havoc in the Multi-Universe. She especially wants to get revenge on Hannibal Bean for what he did to her father . Kera joins the P Team, now renamed The Helper Squad in her bid for revenge against Bean, However, her quest is derailed when Discord begins to interfere in everyone's plans. Her involvement in the storyline shocks Discord and prompts him to send Stane to research the Cortanian race, and see if they are threat. Kera is informed of the existence of the Rings of Utopia by Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Twilight Sparkle, which also leads to her becoming friends with her mother's old teammates. (Bender and Skipper) In the quest to gain the 8 Utopia Rings, Kera wins ownership of the third one after a race victory. After many trials and tribulations, Kera and Bean face off in one final battle. After a hard fought fight, Kera emerges victorious, achieving something even her father couldn't do, defeating Hannibal Roy Bean for good. However, her time to savor her victory is cut short when Kratos unexpectedly kills Bean. After the war ends, she returns to Cortania, where even worse horrors wait for her. Friends: The Helper Squad, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Twilight Gallery Kera1.jpg|Kera as a toddler Kera2.jpg Kera3.jpg|Teenaged Kera Kera6.jpg Kera10.jpg|Kera realizes that she's hunted by Omega and Chaos Kera8.png|Kera without her crown Kera12.jpg Kera13.jpg|"It's not that easy, Gabu...." KeraSmile.jpg KeraY.jpg|Kera in civilian clothing Kera16.jpg|"What the...?" Kera22.jpg|"Cool!" Kera14.jpg Kera.png|Older Kera Kera9.jpg|The Heylin Princess of Light Kera17.jpg|Stunned/Hynotized Kera18.jpg|Sad/Defeated KeraGlow.jpg|Like mother, like daughter. Category:Characters Category:Cortanians Category:Immortals Category:OCs Category:Girly Girl Category:Woobies Category:Elementals Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Heylin Category:The Helper Squad Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Girly Bruiser Category:Princesses Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Witches Category:Sorceress Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Alpha Team's allies